


Torposoplos buenos

by Mare_Infinitum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bullying, Canon, Drama, F/M, Hogwarts, Hufflepuff, Magia, Ravenclaw, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28345722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mare_Infinitum/pseuds/Mare_Infinitum
Summary: Desde la distancia segura con sus compañeros Hufflepuff, Egil Odegaard descubrió por qué se hablaba tanto de Luna Lovegood. La curiosidad por aquella persona a la que le faltaba un zapato y observaba con una lupa algo invisible fue inmediata. ¿Cómo acercarse a ella evitando la burla de sus supuestos amigos?
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Original Male Character(s)





	1. Una lupa y la fría escalera

La vi muchas veces antes de conocerla en persona. Siempre parecía que estaba con mucha gente, pero no prestaba atención a ninguna de esas personas. Era como si mirara el contorno de esas personas, como si algo las envolviera. O como si fuera incapaz de mirar a los ojos. Sus ojos saltones y su mirada perdida provocaban que el resto la llamara «loca», o peor. Yo no sabía qué pensar.

Sabía que era una Ravenclaw, pero al principio ni me acordaba de ella, pues estaba tan nervioso el día del Sombrero Seleccionador, que hasta que no me llamaron a mí, apenas miré al estrado. De hecho, llamaron a Harry Potter y todo el mundo murmuró, incluso mis compañeros, y yo seguía mirando al suelo, evitando las miradas de mis futuros profesores. Tuvo que pasar el primer año entero para saber que ella era Ravenclaw. Yo vivía allí abajo, en la sala común de Hufflepuff, muy lejos de la torre donde había esa otra sala común, así que las posibilidades de coincidir eran mínimas.

Una vez supe de quién se trataba (bueno, más bien casi todo nuestro año lo sabía), sentí una mezcla de pena y de atracción a lo desconocido. Soy del tipo rescatador, y aquella chica resultaría un imán en cuanto la conociera un poco más. Pero además de estar lejos en el castillo, era como una liebre en la nieve: en menos de nada, había desaparecido. ¿Dónde rábanos se metía?

—A veces no sé si estoy contento de estar aquí —dijo Ernie Macmillan un día. Estábamos en segundo año, a punto de irnos de vacaciones de verano—. Quiero decir, Hufflepuff es muy acogedor y Cedric nos trata muy bien y todo, pero…

—La gloria se la lleva Potter —concluyó Hannah Abbott—. A mí ya me parece bien así. La atención está bien, pero mira por lo que ha pasado él. No quisiera estar en su pellejo.

—Ya, pero ¿tenía que ser Gryffindor? ¿O sus amigos tenían que serlo también? —Se quedó pensando, y luego me miró—. ¿Qué piensas de esto, Egil?

—Al principio quise ser Gryffindor —empecé, medio distraído—. Pero ellos siempre están en todas partes y siempre se les ve. Es como si fueran un imán para la atención. A mí me agobiaría. Siempre están rivalizando contra ellos mismos o contra Slytherin, siempre demostrándose los unos a los otros quién es mejor. Paso.

—Eso suena más a Slytherin.

—No se diferencian tanto, unos y otros. Se odian porque buscan lo mismo, cada uno con sus valores. Y a mí no me interesa nada de lo que buscan.

Pensaba que me preguntarían «¿Entonces qué buscas?», y no hubiera podido responder. No era tan maduro ni conocía tan bien mi camino entonces. Mirándolo en perspectiva, a veces me daba envidia esa atención, pero sé que acabaría descartándolo.

Siempre he sido esa clase de persona a la que cuesta muchísimo tener la mente fijada en una cosa, o en un objetivo, incluso en personas. Simplemente van y vienen, y si no son capaces de mantenerme atado (por propia voluntad) o encantado, todo simplemente decae en mi interior y se acaba desvaneciendo. Me gusta durante un tiempo en el que le pongo ganas a lo que sea, y luego… Pues nada, está ahí, pero yo ya me he soltado.

En el fondo, todo eso ya lo sabía cuando era estudiante, solo que o no me daba cuenta, o no lo aceptaba. Por eso supe que Luna Lovegood era algo distinto. Algo que atrapaba.

Me di cuenta cuando pude por fin verla en su elemento por primera vez, en tercer curso, aunque fue de casualidad. Había perdido un zapato, y miraba con una lupa extraña a algo que parecía moverse en un árbol cerca del prado. Todos los que pasaban por allí (incluida los compañeros que me acompañaban) se rieron de ella, y alguno hasta le preguntó a gritos que qué miraba, pero ella no respondió, sólo manoseaba en el aire, sin mirar, como diciendo «iros, me vais a espantar al duende».

—Está loca.

—En Ravenclaw la llaman «Lunática Lovegood» —se reía Ernie.

—Buah, le queda que ni pintado.

Nunca acabé de comprender el significado de «lunático», para ser sinceros. Yo sólo vi a una persona con un solo zapato y curiosidad. Si en ese momento no me hubiera preocupado perderme el entrenamiento de Quidditch de mis amigos ni tampoco su respeto, la hubiera ido a ver, sólo por la curiosidad.

Me pasé todo el tercer año encontrándomela en sitios extraños: en las escaleras, sola, mirando unos calcetines que estaban colgados por ahí (me dio la sensación de que eran suyos, por lo coloridos que eran y cómo se los miraba); jurando a Cho Chang, cerca de los baños, que había visto una rara criatura mágica de la que no se había tenido constancia desde hacía décadas cerca de Hogwarts (y ella diciendo que había sido Myrtle la Llorona, que había querido jugar con ella); con esa misma lupa, siguiendo algo invisible al alrededor del campo de Quidditch, de nuevo sola… No es que le prestara toda la atención del mundo, pero parecía muy concentrada en hacer algo que no entendía, y me distraía.

Los rumores que corrían a su alrededor eran horribles. Además de loca, la habían llamado torturadora de animales (¿en serio?), muerta en vida, sin cerebro, y demás barbaridades que disparaban mi vena protectora. Acabé estallando con los míos, porque no quería declararles la guerra a todas las casas del colegio.

—¿Pero qué te pasa Egil? ¡Si tú también lo piensas! Nunca has negado nada de esto —se rebotó Zacarías Smith, que con sus dimensiones y su mal carácter, casi me temía que de un balonazo de quaffle me echara de mi sala común.

—¿Y para qué la proteges, si puede saberse? Lo entendería de una Hufflepuff, pero de ese bicho raro… —Era lo más suave que Abbott le había soltado nunca a Luna Lovegood.

—Bah, eso es que le gusta la rarita, Egil Odegaard y Luna Lovegood bajo el muérdago —se rio de mí Ernie.

—Ooh, ¡qué bonito! —añadieron algunos, haciendo gestos desagradables con la cara cuando intentaban imitar un beso.

Y yo enrojecí. No por lo que insinuaran sobre que me gustaba, sino porque es lo que me pasa que ardo de rabia por dentro. Mi cerebro no procesa, mis palabras no salen, sólo sé poner la peor mirada de asesino de la que dispongo (que no es mucha, porque mi cara indica hielo e indiferencia, generalmente) y luego…

Huí. Incontables veces he huido sólo por rabia, y sé lo que pasa luego, sé que se me ocurre todo lo que realmente quería decir, y sólo lo acabo pensando y pateando algo por el camino. «¡No, es que estoy harto de que habléis mal de alguien que ni conocéis!», «¡¿Dónde está la justicia de Hufflepuff?!», «¡¿Por qué os creéis esas tonterías?!», «¡¿Cómo podéis insultar así a un ser humano?!»… y demás preguntas lógicas y gritos e insultos a mis compañeros que seguro que me guardarían un sitio en la zona de los marginados.

Estaba enfadado porque, aunque no sabía qué se decía a mis espaldas (siempre fui muy despreocupado e ignorante en eso), sabía que me miraban un poco distinto. No era ningún secreto que los Slytherin me ningunearon miles de veces y me gastaron bromas pesadas otros miles, eso creo que lo sufrieron todos los de mi casa. Pero era un desastre en duelos y me quedaba en blanco y por ello se burlaban de mí; o que me parecía a Hermione Granger en versión muda, porque siempre lo sacaba todo bien, pero nunca contaba nada ni respondía al profesor; o se reían de mis eternos morros, o de mi creciente acné (que sabía que iba a ser mucho peor). Y daba gracias que conseguí arreglarme yo solo el diente que me rompí a los once años jugando al pilla pilla.

Chuté el suelo, aunque no había nada que pudiera destrozar algo y me aliviara la ira que sentía. Siempre había tenido habilidad para romper cosas cuando me desbocaba.

Caminé rápido por los pasillos en pleno atardecer lluvioso, esperando encontrar un sitio donde nadie me encontrara ni me molestara. Era lo que hacía, todo era un proceso. Encontrar un lugar solitario (a poder ser con vistas), mirar al infinito deseando cobrarme mi venganza, y después de trazar varias decenas de planes, que se hundieran entre la abrumadora cantidad de pensamientos y ya solamente me sintiera triste y con la sensación de injusticia. Para entonces ya sentiría la necesidad de acercarme a alguien de nuevo, y me jodería tener que disculparme o convivir con quien me había hecho enfadar, pero acababa bajando siempre la cabeza, por culpabilidad, más que nada. Siempre tenía la esperanza de que alguien me siguiera y me detuviera, y me dijera lo que necesitaba oír (que ni lo sabía yo), pero eso nunca ocurría. Todo el mundo siempre se piensa que debo estar solo para que se me pase, cuando lo único que necesito en momentos así es algo de compasión (aunque tampoco lo sabía entonces).

Me detuve en las escaleras de una torre cualquiera, en una parte donde pudiera sentarme sin molestar. Había un cristal, así que podía ver desde allí el campo de Quidditch siendo maltratado por las lluvias. Empecé mi proceso de construir mis venganzas personales mientras iba alternando, el suelo, la suciedad de la ventana, las gotas de lluvia, el más allá. No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pero no fue el suficiente para dejar que desaparecieran esos pensamientos más destructivos. Alguien pasó por mi lado, y recé para que no se fijara en mí, pero lo hizo.

—Oye, ¿te ocurre algo? —me preguntó una chica.

Estuve a punto de espetarle sin mirar un «no, déjame», pero ya hice eso con una de Hufflepuff bastante amable y desde entonces me odiaba y me llamaba borde siempre que me veía.

Siempre he tenido muchos problemas para mirar a la cara, y peor a los ojos. Me intimida mucho. No sé cómo lo conseguí esa vez, pero me alegré al instante de haber hecho uno de los mayores esfuerzos de mi vida estando enfadado. La chica era Luna Lovegood, que me miraba con unos ojos saltones más curiosos que no preocupados.

—No.

—Estoy segura de que estás rodeado de torposoplos, pero ¡vale!

—¿Torpoqué?

—¿Vas a cenar? Yo sí. Piensa en ello, imagina un buen pudin después de unas alitas de pollo y sopa calentita en un día de lluvia.

Me sentía más perdido que un pulpo en un garaje en esa conversación, pero pensarlo hizo que se me removieran las tripas y notara el frío de la ventana. Me gustaba el frío, pero…

Luna esperó apenas dos segundos más, sonriendo sin mirar a ninguna parte.

—¡Seguro que ahora ya no tienes tantos!

—¿Tantos qué?

Ella quiso que me levantara, supuse que para ir a cenar.

—Torposoplos. Te embotan el cerebro para que siempre estés pensando las mismas cosas hasta que te agotas. Los pensamientos felices los ahuyentan. Al parecer, he conseguido que pienses en comida. El pudin siempre es la solución.

Seguía perdido, pero pillé lo esencial: me había ayudado. Seguía enfadado y mi cuerpo se resistía a obedecer al pequeño brote de felicidad, o por lo menos de tranquilidad, que había encontrado. En otras palabras, quería seguir enfadado. Necesitaba digerirlo más, pero no parecía que Luna fuera a dejarme.

Y luego echó a andar al comedor, lo que supongo que significaba que sí iba a dejarme.

«A la mierda», pensé. La seguí un trozo.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —me preguntó, como si hubiera esperado que la siguiera—. No te he visto nunca de cerca, debes de ser de otra casa.

—Soy Egil Odegaard, de Hufflepuff —Era gracioso que ella tuviera el escudo de mi casa justo delante y no lo viera.

—Creo que ya sabes quién soy, ¿no? Sería raro no saberlo —dijo, así, sin más.

—Me temo que sí. Lo siento.

—Oh, no te disculpes, no es tu culpa —dijo, aunque se notaba que estaba dolida.

Iba a decirle que yo no pensaba aquello y que tenía curiosidad, pero se me secó la boca y no hubo forma de verbalizarlo. Además, conforme nos acercábamos al comedor, pensaba que aquello hubiera quedado aún peor y muy típico. Quizás debería haber mentido y decir «no, ¿cómo te llamas?». Quiero decir, seguro que había gente que no la conocía entonces. Años después supe que Harry Potter no había oído a hablar de ella hasta quinto curso, aunque no sé si es cierto.

Ya empezábamos a encontrarnos a alumnos, y su rostro soñador se deshizo un poco.

—Un placer, Egil Odegaard.

—U-un placer, sí. —Luna fue tirando ella sola, a otro ritmo, como si quisiera alejarse de mí de repente. Eso me asustó e hice una de las pocas cosas impulsivas que he hecho nunca, antes de que estuviera muy lejos como para gritar—: Gracias.

Ella se giró, sonrió una vez más, sin mirar a ninguna parte que no fuera yo, me saludó con la mano y se metió en el comedor con más calma. Yo seguía igual de desconcertado, pero lo que tenía claro era que me encontraba mejor. No imaginaba lo que me diría todo el mundo después de un encuentro así, especialmente después de huir precisamente por hablar de ella, pero la sola idea de enfrentarme a ello entró en tromba en mi cerebro como si los troposoplos intentaran reconquistarme en un ataque fugaz.

Dio igual, no tuve tiempo. Unos segundos después de desaparecer Luna, estando ahí de pie en medio de ninguna parte, hubo inundación de estudiantes, y uno me agarró del hombro.

—Eh, Egil. ¿Qué ha pasado antes? —Era Cedric Diggory, con su buen porte y haciendo su tarea de prefecto.

—Nada, nada, ya está.

—Me han dicho que es por Luna Lovegood. —Apreté los dientes de rabia de nuevo, y supongo que se dio cuenta de ello, porque…—. Oye, no me meteré con ella. Ella es… muy particular. He oído historias. Pero me da igual. Sólo te aviso de que la mayoría no tienen la mente abierta que tú y que yo, y mucho menos la paciencia. Yo te apoyaré, pero si eliges hacerte su amigo, vete con cuidado con los colegas que ya tienes. Hufflepuff se jacta de leal, pero me temo que no lo representa como debe. Y mucho menos las otras casas.

En un resumen que tardé tiempo en entender: vale más la ley de la moda y ser todos iguales, típica de adolescentes, que los preceptos de una casa centenaria.

Entré en ese comedor con la sensación de que el mero hecho de nombrar a esa chica de pelo rubio y ojos saltones era como una condena al exilio. Y empezaba a creer que era mejor eso que no tener a media sala común criticando a alguien porque sí mientras renegaban de su propia casa (como Ernie).

No me hablé con los Hufflepuff de mi entorno inmediato en una semana. Es decir, sí, hablé con ellos, pero ellos no se disculparon por nada y empezaron a verme como otro bicho raro. La comunicación se redujo a cotilleos (nunca de Luna en mi presencia, porque al parecer ahora yo era su novio o algo y no tenía la suficiente categoría como para escucharlos), a «compartimos deberes» y a alguna actividad conjunta que Cedric nos obligaba a hacer a total desgana, en un intento de volvernos a juntar como antes. Y, ¿sinceramente? Me gustaba que me apoyara, pero esa parte podía dejarla. Ya no me sentía cómodo con esa gente. Ahora está claro que no me gustaba que fueran unos hipócritas criticones, pero antes simplemente me embargaba una ira que no conseguía verbalizar.

Y Luna Lovegood… bueno, seguía siendo ella: rara de encontrar, metida en situaciones extrañas, y como no coincidíamos en clase, la veía bastante poco. Alguna vez nos veíamos por los pasillos, y me saludaba de lejos. Si nos teníamos que cruzar, lo hacía de más lejos, mirándome, y cuando estaba cerca me ignoraba. Tardé unas cuantas veces en darme cuenta que lo hacía para que mis amigos no me relacionaran con ella y librarme de su propia pesadilla, y aun así seguir saludándome. Probablemente aquel día en las escaleras había sido una de las pocas conversaciones sinceras que ambos habíamos tenido en mucho tiempo y ella no quería que fuera en vano o casual. Yo, en cambio, pensaba «no, acércate, di que somos amigos, deja que me ignoren», pero yo mismo no me atrevía a dar ese paso. Era un cobarde que lo quería todo.

Así pasó lo que quedaba de curso. No hablamos más. Nos seguimos viendo de pasada. El día de la vuelta a casa nos llevaron en las carrozas tiradas mágicamente. Macmillan, Abbott y algún otro de mi año subieron conmigo, aunque creo que lo hicieron por compasión y por respeto a su superior: Cedric Diggory fue el primero en subirse, y yo le había seguido.

—Es una pena que nunca ganemos la copa de la casa. Es como si trabajaras sin parar sin que valga nada.

—La Copa no lo es todo —dijo Diggory, desde el fondo de la carroza. Estaba justo enfrente de mí—. Todo lo que hemos aprendido y hecho bien nos servirá para combatir a personas como Sirius Black este año, o para hacer frente a nuestros miedos. Los puntos no sirven contra un basilisco.

Todo el mundo se quedó en silencio, y yo miré a Cedric como pensando «¡Así es como se les calla la boca!». Él sí era un Hufflepuff. No le había dado muchas ocasiones de demostrarlo conmigo porque seguía siendo un cobarde, pero se notaba que si le necesitaba, estaría allí para lo que fuera. Eso era lo que me habían contado sus no tan agraciados amigos.

Y luego juraría que Cedric y yo hicimos la misma tontería: mirar a la carroza de delante, al lado opuesto de nuestros compañeros. Justamente se subían Cho Chang y Luna Lovegood en ella, junto con otras alumnas de su casa. No pude quitar mi vista del carro durante unos segundos. Luna no se dio cuenta de mi presencia hasta que Cho miró a Cedric. Le sonrió. Miré de reojo a Cedric, y él la saludó.

«Así que era eso…». Conseguí entender por qué me dijo aquello después de hablar por primera vez con Luna. Se creía que estaba en su misma situación. Se creía que me gustaba Luna.

Bajé la mirada, contrariado. Ni el mejor Hufflepuff había entendido mi situación. No entendió que era por justicia. Lo peor fue que, cuando los carros empezaron a moverse, oí de Cho las palabras «Egil» y «mirando», y por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo, noté mi cara como fuego, y no era por la ira. Perdón, lo peor no. Lo peor fue que los demás también lo oyeron.

—Anda, ahora sí que sí, ¿eh? —se rio Ernie—. Al noruego le gusta la niña rarita. ¿Serán todos así en tu familia?

Estaba temblando. En mi cabeza, ya le estaba dando un puñetazo, pero me sentía como si eso fuera a defraudar a Cedric, así que me contuve. Mi fuerza y mis lágrimas.

—Deja al pobre tranquilo. Suficiente tiene que digerir —dijo con tono burlón otra chica. No era Abbott, porque la veía callada, quizás con una mueca compasiva.

Diggory no salió en mi defensa. Quizás porque él mismo tenía cosas en las que pensar, también. No le culpaba. Pero me reventaba que Ernie siempre fuera tan influenciable con las opiniones negativas, y tan arrastrado para encajar con lo que otras casas consideraban que era guay. Era «amigo» de Harry Potter, pero en ese momento hubiera apostado a que a la que no fuera un buen negocio serlo, se giraría en su contra (y visto lo que pasó durante los años siguientes, hubiera ganado esa apuesta).

No recuerdo mucho del viaje de vuelta, simplemente todos nos ignoramos mutuamente. Diggory se fue con sus amigos en el tren y yo me quedé con esos falsos sin decir ni pío. Pensaba en mi reacción en la carroza y, como es usual en mí, monté mil películas en mi cerebro sobre las mil maneras en las que esa escena hubiera podido acabar. Me gustó la de dar una paliza a Ernie, me pareció obvia la de echar a correr lejos de la carroza, y pensé en haber saludado a Luna, como Cedric había hecho con Cho. Se me antojó imposible la de cambiar de carroza.

Al final, nada había ocurrido y yo me fui de la estación sin despedirme de nadie.


	2. La Bella Durmiente y los thestrals

Me volví a mi casa de Southampton con mi madre, y de vez en cuando viendo a mi padre, sin pensar mucho en lo que me aguardaba a la vuelta. Tenía buena habilidad o bien para arruinar por completo los veranos, o para ignorar a todo el mundo, y personalmente siempre he preferido lo segundo. Es lo que pasó en ese verano. Me entretuve en excursiones y pequeños viajes y no pensé en el colegio.

Bueno, excepto…

Cuando quedaba poco del mes de agosto, pero lo suficiente para no estresarse por el inicio de curso, Luna asaltó mis pensamientos. No quería admitir que antes no lo había hecho ya durante el verano, pero aquella vez fue masivo. De repente, pensar en ella me hacía reír de buena gana, por las situaciones en las que siempre la encontraba. No sabía qué pensar de ello, porque en su momento sólo me pareció curioso, pero en esos momentos me gustaba recordarlo.

Nunca dije nada a nadie, por supuesto. Iba algo perdido con lo que me pasaba, pero sabía que en cuanto viera a Luna, lo sabría. Solía darme igual todo el mundo, y volver al colegio era guay, pero no reventaba de alegría por nadie.

Al final, me encontré en el andén, con mi madre, secretamente buscando a Luna. Aquello tenía que ser suficiente, pero no estaba convencido. Nunca lo estoy.

—¿Has cogido el cepillo?

—Sí mamá.

—¿El reloj?

—Claro.

—¿Es este el andén 9 y ¾?

—¡Mamá, ¿cuántos andenes mágicos esperas encontrar en la maldita estación?!

—¡No me grites!

Bufé, agobiado. Nunca vayas con ella a ninguna parte, es un estrés constante. En especial si es un viaje. Y yo tenía mejores cosas que hacer que aguantar sus malditas dudas absurdas. No veía a Luna por ninguna parte.

Sí que encontré a Ernie y a Hannah, quienes se habían quedado atrás en la carrera de quién era más alto, y genuinamente me alegré de verlos pero, en fin, esperaba más. Esperaba a una rubia de ojos saltones.

Supongo que mis deseos tenían que esperar al tiempo justo, porque a la mínima que no presté atención a mis compañeros, me dijeron «¿dónde está tu amorcito?» y salté como un muelle, avergonzado (esta vez sí) y enfadado. A la que pude, me salí de mi compartimento… que básicamente fue al salir de Londres. Me pasé todo el viaje yendo de aquí para allá sin pararme a mirar los otros compartimentos, hasta que tuvimos que ponernos las túnicas. Volví a mi sitio, esperé en silencio y mirando constantemente por la ventana del compartimento, y cuando por fin el tren dio su alto, salí de allí. Ya tendría que aguantarlos el resto del curso, no tenía por qué hacerlo en ese momento.

No fui el único, claro. Mucha gente salió, con las ganas de ver el colegio, como los de primero. Hagrid estaba en la lejanía, llamándoles, y el barullo de alumnos hablando del campeonato mundial de Quidditch y algunos admiradores de Potter y de más… yo sólo quería salir de allí. Ya sabía dónde estaban los carruajes. Pero la ola de alumnos frenéticos al ver a Hagrid me arrastró varios metros lejos de mi objetivo.

Tardé un par de minutos más de lo esperado en poder estar, por fin, solo. Estaba delante de los carruajes ya, y me fui derechito al de delante de todo.

Mi corazón dio un señor bote: Luna Lovegood estaba mirando con una mezcla de curiosidad y pena algo en el aire, como si hubiera visto algo detrás del lateral del carro. Y me vio enseguida, claro.

—Egil Odegaard —entonó, con voz suave y soñadora—. ¡Qué bien verte! ¿Bien, el verano?

—Sí, ha ido bien. ¿Y el tuyo?

—Un poco tenso con mi padre, está muy estresado con las entregas del _Quisquilloso_ , pero ha estado bien.

Era la charla más cliché, intrascendente y rematadamente aburrida que se podía tener después de unas vacaciones. La había tenido ya varias veces. Y sin embargo, me supo a gloria. Ni siquiera sabía qué era eso del _Quisquilloso_.

A Luna le debía parecer igual que a mí, porque siguió a lo suyo. Esa cosa en el aire, quizás entre los árboles.

—¿Qué miras? ¿Qué hay?

—¿No los ves?

—¿A quiénes?

Suspiró un segundo, algo triste. Luego fue como si hiciera marcha atrás como tropezando por no mirar. Fue raro.

—Tienes suerte, Egil Odegaard. No has visto a la muerte. ¿Subimos?

¡Y lo dijo tan llanamente! Esta chica empezaba a recordarme a la carta de Hogwarts en manos de un muggle, centenares de preguntas que hacer y ninguna sin respuesta inmediata.

Sorprendido como estaba, ni me di cuenta de que me había sentado cara a cara con aquella chica. Y después de un rato sin atreverme a mirarla, lo hice. Y me pilló de lleno. Sus ojos saltones y sus mejillitas pellizcables se curvaron con cuidado en una sonrisa, enseñando los dientes. Por un segundo, vi a mi abuela (que estaba viva, no malpensemos) sonriéndome desde el otro banco: era una sonrisa que me llenaba de tranquilidad.

—Lo siento.

—¿Qué sientes? —me preguntó. Era una buena pregunta, tampoco sabía por qué lo había dicho.

—P-pues… por lo de antes, lo de la muerte… —mentí, aunque me había sabido mal de verdad.

—No es nada —sonrió de nuevo, pero esta vez bajó la cabeza, y su sonrisa era algo más melancólica—. Hoy es un día alegre. Vuelvo al castillo, comeré hasta reventar, y creo que podemos considerarnos amigos, ¿no?

—Amigos… ¡Amigos, claro! —Era como si mi cerebro funcionara el doble de lento que lo usual.

—Un día te contaré lo que puedo ver —dijo, señalando delante del carruaje.

Yo asentí. Fue extraño, pero no dije nada más. Me pareció una pena por Luna que un día alegre consistiera en hacer un amigo y volver a un castillo donde casi todos se reían de ella. ¿De verdad tenía tan pocos amigos en Ravenclaw?

Quise mirarla de nuevo, pero no me atreví. Seguro que me pillaba de nuevo. Luego subieron dos alumnos de Gryffindor que empezarían segundo y ya no hablamos más. Parecía una conversación zanjada por completo.

Evidentemente, todo cambió cuando se anunció lo de la Copa de los Tres Magos.

Todo el mundo hablaba de ello, en especial antes de que llegaran los otros colegios. Y claro, personas influenciables como Ernie empezaban a repetir como papagayos lo que los peces gordos de todas las casas iban diciendo por ahí sobre quién sería campeón y todo eso. Yo, en cambio, sólo tenía ganas de ver cómo todos tendrían que ser como Hufflepuff en el sentido más estricto de la palabra: sólo leales a su colegio, sin batallas entre casas.

Y Luna… Ella siempre era un caso aparte. Estaba entusiasmada, así que estaba preparando una gran pancarta que ponía «Hogwarts campeón». Me lo dijo cuando empezamos a coincidir en clases, de pura chiripa. Yo siempre me quedaba casi mudo, sólo estaba disfrutando de aquella pequeña gloria todos los días.

—Hoy mis compañeras le han echado pintura a mi pancarta.

—¿Cómo?

—Han tirado azul y amarillo en ella. Ahora queda más colorido.

—Creo que no lo hicieron para ayudarte —musité, con todo el miedo del mundo a que se quebrara como un cristal. Intenté acallar las voces en mi cabeza que decían «azul y amarillo, como los colores de vuestras casas».

—Oh, lo sé, pero cuando Cho lo ha visto, me ha ayudado con los otros dos colores. —Nada de quebrarse, sólo una sonrisa tímida.

Al parecer, Luna podía confiar en Cho Chang para mantenerla animada dentro de su sala común. No dejaba de ver la semejanza brutal de la situación entre ellas dos y Cedric y yo. Y, por cómo se miraban Cedric y Cho… «No, borra eso de tu mente, borra».

—¿Qué te pasa? —Luna me vio mover tan frenéticamente la cabeza que se preocupó—. ¿Otra vez torposoplos?

—Puede —dije, aunque lo que pensaba era alegre. No me atreví a decir nada más.

Las horas en clase, en las que se suponía que estar concentrado, se volvieron un pequeño cielo silencioso. Yo ya no tenía ninguna duda de lo que me ocurría, pero otra cosa era… Me carcomía la idea de no saber quién era yo para Luna, y a la vez me fascinaba esa especie de desconexión que tenía con todo lo demás. Me recordaba un poco a mí de pequeño, siempre mirando a otra parte como si estuviera viviendo una fantasía maravillosa en otro mundo.

No me extraña que cayera en el cliché tan sudado de que estar enamorado te hacía bajar la nota un mogollón. Pensé que nunca caería, porque nunca antes me había pasado, a pesar de haberme enamorado antes, pero… Luna era algo totalmente distinto.

—A Egil le han dado Amortentia —se rio de mí alguien mayor, en mi sala común.

—Está bien, reacciona bien la mayor parte del tiempo —repuso otro, que parecía saber de qué hablaba, sin dar su opinión o poner caras graciosas.

«Son los torposoplos buenos», como les había empezado a llamar yo. Me pasa mucho que simplemente no puedo evitar parecer un tonto enamorado casi todo el tiempo a la que esa persona me viene a la mente. Y eso era sólo cuando no tenía a nadie con quien hablar. La anécdota del día en el que nos conocimos sobre esas misteriosas criaturas hizo que empezara a culparles a ellos de mis momentos más aletargados por las cursilerías que me venían a la cabeza.

—Egil, ¿cómo te va?

—Cedric, hola —le saludé. Centré mi atención en él. Estaba radiante, cargado de vigor, aunque también parecía que no hubiera dormido en toda la noche—. Vas a echar tu nombre en el Cáliz de Fuego, ¿verdad?

Él sonrió, como si fuera la mayor travesura de su vida.

—Ahora o nunca.

—Un campeón Hufflepuff… Eso sí pondría en su sitio a todos.

—Ya, sí, pero… —Incomodidad. Probablemente había hablado como su padre. Ya sabía cómo era Amos Diggory—. ¿Cómo vas tú? Llevo tiempo queriéndote preguntar por…

Hizo un silencio cómplice, porque probablemente más de uno estuviera siguiendo la conversación a escondidas. Yo dejé escapar un poco de mi felicidad interna en una sonrisa.

—¿De verdad? —se sorprendió Cedric, sonriendo.

—¡No, no…! Pero…

—Entiendo.

—Al final todos tenían razón —dije con fastidio—. Al principio sólo quería defenderla. No soporto cuando apartan a la gente de esa manera. Odio que haya cuatro casas.

—Pero ahora no te importa —añadió él, con buena puntería—. Disfruta de esto. Cuando los estudios aprieten, te verás en apuros. Los TIMOS son el año que viene, ¿no?

—Sí.

—Pues entonces olvídate de todos y de todo. Ahora eres tú.

Cedric sonó como si intentara convencerse él mismo de algo, pero yo no soy de la clase que cotillea, ni tampoco me pareció que quisiera hablar del tema. Eso sí, interpreté bien esa frase… después de una semana de analizarla, claro. Nunca me he enterado de esas cosas al vuelo.

—De acuerdo… —suspiré—. Y ¿qué hago?

Era la pregunta más inocente del mundo. No sabía qué hacer. Siempre he necesitado señales o alguna pauta, y entonces soy el mejor, pero la iniciativa y las ideas espontáneas no son para nada lo mío. Supongo que por eso Cedric se rio.

—No hay nada que «hacer». Sólo sigue como ahora. ¿Eres feliz? Pues ya está.

Era experto en acelerar y forzar las cosas, así que aquello iba a ser una batalla. Había arruinado bastantes cosas de niño, antes de ir a Hogwarts. Como con los deportes muggles, o intentando hacer amigos o… la lista era larga.

Poco tiempo después, Cedric Diggory y Harry Potter salieron como campeones y todo cambió. Hufflepuff volvía a odiar a Potter, y Cedric nunca tenía tiempo para mí. Siempre había algo que hacer.

Pero ahora me doy cuenta que no es como si hubiera necesitado su consejo. Yo seguía conectando bien con Luna. Me contó sobre los Nargles, unas criaturas muy difíciles de ver que le robaban la ropa y la escondían por el castillo.

—¿Te la han robado?

—Lo han intentado, pero mi baúl está bien protegido. No sé cuánto aguantará.

—Bueno, ya te ayudaré a buscar la ropa si te ocurre —dije sin pensar. Ni siquiera sabía cómo era un Nargle. Ni si existía.

Estábamos volviendo de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. A lo lejos, se veían los pegasos de Beauxbatons, perfectamente cuidados y acicalados. Luna no les hacía ni caso. Miraba hacia el bosque.

—¿Otra vez aquello invisible?

—No… —susurró, letárgica.

Nos fuimos quedando atrás, de vuelta al castillo. Cuando nadie la miraba, cambió de rumbo y se metió en uno de los bosques colindantes al Bosque Prohibido.

—¿Luna?

—Sígueme.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Quiero enseñarte algo.

Me empezó a latir el corazón a mil por hora. Cuántas veces habría imaginado una escena así. Es decir, si en el cuento de la Bella Durmiente muggle, ¡yo era la princesa! Dudaba que nadie entendiera ese cambio de papeles, pero así siempre lo sentía. Y Luna parecía que seguía ese camino sin saberlo. Obviamente, no debí de hacerme tantas ilusiones.

Luna sacó un conejo muerto de su bolsa. Era de Hagrid.

—¡Luna!

—¡Sshh! —me calló, sonriendo con ganas—. Ponte aquí y aguanta el conejo. No te muevas.

Se me daba bien seguir órdenes, pero me sentía muy pero que muy ridículo.

Entonces, una especie de gañido orgulloso llenó el ambiente. Había sonado tremendamente cerca de mí, y había resonado por todo el claro. «No te muevas», me repetí. Luna me miraba como si fuera a explotar en una nube de torposoplos benévolos que te dan alegría, o alguna cosa así.

Algo rozó mi mano. No había nada. Y de nuevo, pero seguía sin haber nada. ¡Y estaba mirando! Miré a Luna, asustado. Ella me seguía haciendo señas para tranquilizarme.

El conejo se desprendió de mi mano. Algo lo cogió. Flotaba, y cada vez desaparecía más. Algo se lo estaba comiendo, pero no emitía sonido alguno. O sí. Era muy amortiguado. También empecé a notar respiraciones agitadas.

Luna se acercó a mí con calma e hizo como que acariciaba el aire justo delante de mí. Estaba claro que no era solo aire.

—Tienes delante de ti a un thestral.

—¿Un qué? ¿Thestral? ¿Qué es?

—Una vez oí que les llamaban los pegasos de la muerte. Se parecen, pero son de color marrón oscuro, del color de un murciélago. Son muy pacíficos, y se usan como transporte. Los aurores los usan mucho.

—Pero son invisibles…

—¿Te acuerdas lo que pregunté? ¿Sobre si habías visto a la muerte?

—Sí.

—Sólo los que la han visto con sus propios ojos pueden ver a un thestral.

—Oh… —Miré al aire que tenía delante. Quise alzar la mano y acariciar lo que fuera que tuviera delante. Luna me ayudó a ello. Me cogió de la mano y la puso sobre un cuerpo invisible, cálido pero muy esquelético. Casi ni me di cuenta de lo que hacía, porque aún estaba asimilando que Luna me hubiera dado la mano—. ¿Es el morro?

—Ajá.

«Ojalá pudiera verlos», pensé. Y luego «mejor no». Y me sentí fatal. Alguien en la vida de Luna había muerto delante de ella. Nadie con una vida feliz y sin muerte podía ver aquellas criaturas. Sólo podía pensar que todo encajaba a la perfección con mi pequeño complejo de salvador. No podía cuidar de los thestrals como Luna, pero…

Podía cuidar de ella. Si ella lo quería.

La imagen de una criatura que no conocía con Luna en su lomo asaltó mi mente y de repente ella resplandecía como un héroe para mí.

—Vamos, tenemos que volver.

Me sacó de mis pensamientos. Volví a tocar de pies en el suelo. Luna se alejaba lentamente de las criaturas, para no asustarlas, y yo seguí sus pasos.

—Mi madre murió siendo pequeña yo —se explicó—. La magia no siempre sale bien.

—Lo siento.

—No pasa nada, no fue culpa de nadie. Mi padre sigue estando ahí. La echamos de menos.

Una vez más, otra idea fugaz: un abrazo. Luna no parecía del tipo de apartarme de un empujón por un abrazo, pero no quise tentar a la suerte.

—No le he enseñado antes a nadie esto. Los thestrals son bastante sensibles. Incomprendidos. Gracias por acompañarme.

—Ha sido genial, de verdad. Cada vez que hablamos es como abrir una caja de sorpresas.

Nunca había sido tan directo en nada en mi vida. Quise huir inmediatamente, no sabía si por miedo, por vergüenza, o…

Y ella simplemente sonrió. Pero no sonreía ni melancólicamente, ni tranquilamente, no era nada parecido. Era totalmente radiante. Observé cada detalle de su cara porque sabía que aquello era una rareza. Era como si hubiera abierto el mejor regalo en muchos años.

—Entonces ¡nos vemos mañana!

Ya está. Se fue. Corriendo, trotando, casi parecía una niña pequeña dando saltitos hacia las escaleras. Yo seguía con la boca abierta, quieto en ese mismo sitio.

Entré en la sala común, donde Cedric se preparaba para su primera prueba y el resto echaban pestes de Potter o hablaban de jugarretas de Slytherin, o de Viktor Krum, o de cualquiera de las maravillas que estaban sucediendo ese año. Nadie reparó en mí hasta que me acerqué a uno de los sofás. Me relajé, sonreí, y recuperé ese fotograma de mi vida que iba a quedar grabado de por vida en mi mente. Esa sonrisa de Luna dedicada a mí.

—Eh, embobado, ¿de nuevo la rarita te ha lanzado un hechizo? —se burló Ernie. Le tenía de frente.

—Es posible —me sinceré. Ya me dio igual todo—. Me da absolutamente igual lo que pienses. Todo lo malo que dicen de ella es lo que me gusta. Dime lo que quieras.

Ernie se quedó a cuadros. Todos los de su alrededor se quedaron a cuadros. Y durante los próximos días, se expandiría la noticia y empezarían a burlarse de mí a espaldas de Cedric, pero en ese preciso instante me importó todo una mierda. Era feliz.

Cedric llamó la atención a nuestro grupo con discreción y dijo:

—Ni se os ocurra intentar estropear algo tan bonito. Egil ha encontrado algo casi imposible de siquiera buscar.


	3. El parche y el espejo

Se iba acercando Navidad, hacía frío y la primera prueba del Torneo ya había concluido, y todo lo que había podido comprobar era que Harry era uno más de los míos: «apartado de» o «unido a» un grupo por necesidad. Como yo, o como Luna. No envidiaba su posición en ese mundo que le había puesto de objetivo de todas las miradas. Estaba encantado de que Luna y yo pudiéramos pasar mínimamente desapercibidos.

—Es una persona interesante —me dijo Luna, un día que hablábamos de él—. No le conozco, pero sé que está dispuesto a ver las cosas de otra manera.

—No lo parece. —Me quedé en silencio unos instantes. Creí haber metido la pata, pero en realidad yo tenía en mente una continuación—. Quiero decir, se nota que es Gryffindor. Directo, simple, no le van las cosas rebuscadas. Siempre va con sus dos amigos de siempre…

—Uno de ellos es Hermione Granger —me cortó.

—Ella es muy intransigente. He estado con ella en clase. Si le explicas que tiene torposoplos en su cabeza no se reirá, pero te mirará con superioridad y le faltará poco para llamarte mentirosa o inocente. —Lo sopesé—. Quizás por eso una mentalidad como la tuya le vendría bien a Potter. Un empujoncito.

—Me gustaría, pero este año está muy ocupado con el torneo, y apenas se le ve —sonrió, ante mi pequeño y elaborado halago—. Y creo que ya está recibiendo ayuda. Mejor el año que viene.

—Vale.

Una parte de mí respiró tranquila. Lo admito, estuve a muy poco de sentir celos de una persona que ninguno de los dos conocíamos. No me gustó.

Esa vez que hablamos fue la última antes de que nuestra jefa de casa, la profesora Sprout, me hiciera sacar todos los malditos nervios.

—Pronto va a darse una tradición del Torneo de los Tres Magos: el Baile de Navidad. Os he llamado sólo de cuarto curso en adelante porque el resto de estudiantes no puede participar si no está invitado. Son demasiado pequeños, les resultaría extraño… ¡En fin! Diggory, eres nuestro campeón, y me temo que los campeones abren el baile, así que vas a ser mi conejillo de indias.

La mujer parecía tan contenta que parecía que le hubiera tocado la lotería. Es decir, ¿bailar con un jovenzuelo que además era un campeón del Torneo? Que no nos engañara, estaba encantada. Muchos se rieron abiertamente por lo mismo. Yo me contuve. Es más, seguro que alguno se acabaría riendo de mí también si no me contenía.

Había una razón obvia: Luna. La segunda razón es que odiaba y odio aún más hoy día bailar. No lo soporto, son ganas de exponerse a pasar vergüenza, y de por sí yo ya soy torpe, no hace falta una exhibición. Algo me decía que no sería el único en hacer el tonto (me lo confirmó Potter la noche del baile). Ni siquiera me provoca placer ver a alguien bailar. Es más, generalmente me hace pasar vergüenza ajena, por bien que lo haga la persona.

Pero si un momento bonito tuviera que existir, seguro que sería ese baile. Tenía que pedírselo. «Ja, ni siquiera puedes razonar con claridad cuando ella te mira fijamente», pensé al instante. Sus ojos saltones clavados en mi figura serían como los de un basilisco: petrificantes.

—¿Ya tiene pareja nuestro campeón? —le preguntó Pomona a Cedric, cuando él parecía ya cogerle el truco a algunos de los pasos.

—No, pero quiero pedírselo a alguien ya.

—Bien, bien… ¿Puedo ser cotilla? —Cedric estaba tan concentrado en hacerlo bien tan rápido, que asintió. Yo hubiera huido por patas—. ¿Está entre nosotros?

¡Público femenino aguanta la respiración…!

—No.

Público femenino se deshace en «ooohs» de resignación. No podía dejar de reírme con las tonterías que hacían las chicas corrientes. Evidentemente, no me reí en voz alta.

—Espero que no sea una Hufflepuff de las pequeñas —insinuó Sprout, en broma—. Cedric, esas niñas ya son muy pequeñas para ti.

Esta vez sí que todos nos reímos en voz alta. Pomona Sprout era del tipo agradable y bromista y, si no fuera por la cantidad de guarradas que nos hacía hacer en su clase (odiaré las mandrágoras de por vida), sería mi profesora favorita del colegio.

—No, no, qué va —se reía él también—. Es una chica de Ravenclaw.

—Qué chica tan afortunada, entonces. Pero no la pises, ¿vale?

—No, señora.

Mis compañeros siguieron riendo y yo miré a Cedric. Él me miró a mí, algo nervioso. Sonreí como un tonto, contento por él. Mis predicciones habían sido certeras. Para los dos. Ahora sólo faltaba que los dos tuviéramos las narices de pedirlo.

Spoiler: Cedric lo consiguió. Spoiler: yo también, pero con ayuda.

Es un día que jamás olvidaré. Luna estaba con esa expresión que pongo yo cuando me da rabia algo y no tengo cómo contestarle a quien me la provoca. Habíamos quedado supuestamente «para pasear» (magnífica excusa la mía, ¿eh?), pero cuando la vi, le pregunté de todo.

—¡Han sido las de Ravenclaw! He recibido el vestido que mi padre me guardaba para mí, era de mi madre. Ellas lo han cogido para burlarse de sus formas «ridículas» y lo… lo han rasgado…

Hizo un esfuerzo enorme para no romper a llorar. «Empezamos bien», pensé yo, tan idiota.

—Pero se puede arreglar, ¿no? Quiero decir… eres una experta en crear y modificar todo lo que tenga que ver con artes manuales.

—¿Me acabas de llamar artista? —dijo, hipando y sonriendo a la vez. Luego la borró—. Era de mi madre, ella me lo guardó para mí y…

—¿Qué mejor que añadir algo totalmente tuyo? —dije, sin pensar. Había visto los apaños que hacía mi abuela a todo. Algunos eran un desastre y otros eran buenísimos, pero todos tenían su sello personal.

—¿De verdad lo crees?

—Claro. Seguro que te queda genial.

Y el momento clave había llegado. Así, de la nada. En mi mente había imaginado tantas posibilidades, siempre tan rebuscadas, o como si las hubiera preparado de antemano, que ésta me sorprendió y no me di cuenta hasta que, al segundo siguiente, Luna dijo:

—Vale, entonces, intentaré ponerle un parche. —Ése era el momento para decir algo como «¿Te veré con él puesto en el baile?». ¡Cobarde!—. No me apetece ir fuera. ¿Nos quedamos por aquí dentro?

—Lo que te haga sentir mejor.

Ella sonrió y empezamos a caminar. Su rostro aún estaba algo enrojecido, pero la mirada soñadora había vuelto y sonreía un poquitín, como si hubiera imaginado algo gracioso. «¿Y si está pensando en mí…? ¡Para, cerebro, para!». Quería decirle algo, se me había activado el cerebro para pedírselo, ante tal silencio, pero no era capaz. Sólo seguíamos andando, subiendo escaleras.

Vimos a alumnos nerviosos, a otros reírse a nuestras espaldas sin que nos importara, algún profesor, y al final acabamos vagando en nosequé piso, en un pasillo vacío. Luna había tenido curiosidad por ese sitio que parecía poco menos que abandonado (aunque estaba limpio) y porque un profesor había salido de una puerta de ese pasillo.

—Creo que era Dumbledore —susurró Luna, con curiosidad.

Ella dio los primeros pasos y encontró la puerta. Yo estaba en plan «no deberíamos estar haciendo esto» porque siempre he sido muy correcto, pero dudo que Luna pudiera detener su curiosidad con un par de normas de colegio. Era mucho más atrevida que eso. Recordándolo ahora, ella me convenía por cosas así. Para poder ser más atrevido, más lanzado.

Luna alcanzó el pomo de la puerta. No le cayó ningún rayo, ni se activó ninguna alarma. Es más, estaba abierta. Ella me hizo ademán de entrar, y la seguí. Esperaba encontrarme con un perro de tres cabezas o algo así, pero aquel cuarto estaba vacío. El sol llenaba parcialmente el sitio a través de unas ventanas altas que nunca hubiéramos podido cerrar si hubieran estado abiertas. Y, en la penumbra, había un gran espejo, bastante desgastado y lleno de marcas en el cristal (de humedad, posiblemente). Me podía ver la cara de tonto y los ojos saltones de Luna a varios metros de distancia, así que estaba en buen estado.

—He oído hablar de esto…

—Es un ¿espejo? —dije, con obviedad—. ¿Es mágico?

—Sí. Corre el rumor que Harry Potter se lo encontró en su primer año, pero nadie sabe qué vio en él.

—Cómo que ¿qué vio?

—Se llama Espejo de Oesed. Cuando te pones ahí delante —señaló a un par de metros de nosotros— te muestra lo que más deseas. Quizás te veas a ti mismo solamente, si ya tienes lo que deseabas.

—Uau, es como echar una mirada a tu subconsciente.

—Prueba, a ver qué pasa.

Seguía pensando que estábamos rompiendo tropecientas normas y Filch nos colgaría de los pulgares, como siempre pregonaba cuando le mirábamos a la cara. Miré un instante a la puerta y di un par de pasos al frente. Luna se puso a mi lado también, como si pudiera espiar en mi subconsciente.

Y no pasó nada. Estaba yo, estaba Luna, estaba el sol.

—Está roto o algo así. Sólo nos veo a nosotros, no ha cambiado nada. Y sé que deseo un montón de cosas.

—¿En serio? —E intentó asomar la cabeza. Se había inclinado tanto que tenía su cabeza casi en mi pecho, lo que además de sorprenderme me alteró pero bien. Luego volvió a su posición—. Extraño.

—No sé, tiene alguna función de… —Y me corté.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué ves?

Seguía viéndonos a los dos, tal cual. Pero la Luna del espejo había deslizado su mano hasta la mía y la agarraba cruzando sus dedos con los míos. Nada más había cambiado. Ella sólo… Miré mi mano y la de Luna, las de verdad, alejadas, un microsegundo a ella misma y su mirada curiosa, y volví a clavar la vista en el espejo. Sólo yo podía ser tan cursi que lo que más deseara en el mundo fuera a Luna.

—Es todo casi igual como la realidad, excepto… —alcancé a decir. Se me embotaba la boca.

Me di cuenta enseguida de que Luna era mucho más perceptiva y avispada de lo que ya creía. Mientras miraba el espejo ella hizo exactamente lo que acababa de ver delante de mí. Sin mirarme, sólo mirándome a través del cristal: una mano cálida y algo sudada se entrelazó con la mía con algo de torpeza, sin apretar. Y no voy a mentir, me gustó que estuviera sudada. Así sabía que estaba tan nerviosa como yo y que lo había pensado y que…

Que podíamos ser algo.

—Egil.

—¿Sí?

—¿Puedo ir al baile contigo? ¿Puedo ser tu pareja?

No podía mirarla ni en el espejo, pero por dentro estallé en alegría y emociones. Apreté su mano inconscientemente.

—Me encantaría —susurré—. Quería pedírtelo pero...

Ella se me lanzó a mis brazos y me dio un abrazo de oso, y me quedé sin palabras. «Por favor, que sea siempre así».

—¡Muchísimas gracias! —exclamó, enterrada en mi hombro—. No me gusta bailar, pero las fiestas sí.

Se separó, y yo seguía flotando en endorfinas. La nube de torposoplos buenos era potente.

—Creo que normalmente es el chico el que pide las cosas y eso… —fue mi brillante frase luego.

—Lo siento, pero… No sé, he creído que te gustaría más así. ¿Te he hecho feliz?

—Muchísimo. Era justo como en el espejo.

—¡Me alegro! Yo es que soy así. Me sale de dentro. Ya me avergonzaré luego.

Ojalá yo fuera tan lanzado como Luna. Y lo digo ahora, en presente. Ella era natural, no era tímida, simplemente hacía las cosas, y era como si todo lo que yo pensara, ella lo captara al instante y lo hiciera realidad. Y le encantaba ver mis reacciones. Y me encantaba cómo reaccionaba a mis reacciones. Yo me avergonzaba de buena gana, ella soltaba esa risita…

Pasamos un rato más delante del espejo. Nos sentamos. Luna a un lado, supuse que para no ver su deseo.

—Es que ya sé lo que vería —dijo, y cuando abandonó la sonrisa que se le había pegado durante diez minutos, supe qué diría—. Vería a mi madre. No te ofendas.

—Perder a tu madre y desear que vuelva debe ser más potente que cualquier amor de escuela. No me ofendo. Seguro que Potter vería algo parecido.

Luna asintió, más tranquila. A veces me parecía que decía las cosas susurrando para causar el menor daño posible, llamando cero la atención, como si fuera a perder la poca compañía que tenía.

Después de estar un rato intentando calmar nuestros alterados nervios, de mirarnos de forma muy distinta a todo lo que había sido hacía un rato y de sonreír como bobos varias veces, decidimos volver cada uno a nuestra sala común. Y creo que sólo fui yo que me pareció ver a Dumbledore al otro lado del pasillo, saludándonos. ¿Lo sabría y montó todo eso expresamente? No le veía como del tipo romántico…

Nos despedimos cerca de las escaleras. No hubo palabras. Ni tampoco besos. Siempre he sido muy adicto a los besos, pero aquella vez… no sé, sentí que no era necesario. Su sonrisa era para mí suficiente. Sólo nos saludamos con la mano y cada uno siguió su camino.

La sorpresa vino cuando llegué a la sala común. Entré, como siempre, y había gente hablando del baile, Cedric estaba a la suya estudiando la siguiente prueba y algunos que iban por ahí jugando, hacia las habitaciones. Poco a poco, todos los de mi año me fueron mirando y quedándose en silencio. Estaban todos agrupados, así que era sencillo verles a todos. Me sentí tremendamente incómodo. Luego Cedric notó el silencio, me vio y se acercó.

—Bueno, di —me sonrió el campeón.

—Eso, no nos tengas en ascuas —Sí, resultó que Ernie estaba más interesado en mí de lo que creía. Y el resto también. ¿Estarían dispuestos a aceptar que Luna y yo…? ¿O era cotilleo y fachada?—. ¿Te ha dicho que sí?

Yo sonreí. Un poquito. Me podía fiar de Cedric, pero no de los demás.

—¡Enhorabuena! —exclamó Cedric, y todos me vitorearon detrás. Normalmente los Hufflepuff no tenían éxito fuera de su propia casa—. Pero oye, ¿solo pareja de baile, o…?

—Bueno… —balbuceé, avergonzado—. Nos gustamos.

Todos me abrazaron, aunque no entendí bien porqué. Cedric me susurró que hice bien en seguir mi corazón y a nadie más. Creo que esa tarde fue la más dulce en compañía de mis colegas de casa.

La noche del baile llegó y yo estaba temblando como una hoja. Cedric Diggory no estaba mejor que yo. Estábamos los dos con nuestros trajes de gala (el mío con algunos motivos nórdicos de mi tierra natal, Noruega, con algunos valknuts protectores pequeñitos), mirándonos en un espejo, esta vez uno normal, y pensando en la suerte que teníamos de poder ser pareja de baile de personas tan geniales como Luna y Cho. Quiero decir, nos dijimos eso mutuamente.

Bastantes Hufflepuffs sólo quisieron ir a la fiesta para apoyar a Cedric en el baile inaugural. La mayoría de parejas eran sólo para eso. Ernie, por ejemplo, dijo que se iría después del inicio, y que para eso había quedado con Susan Bones, quien parecía que se fuera a dormir de pie esperando que «el rollazo del baile» se acabara.

—Es la hora, vayamos tirando —anunció Cedric. Se notaba que era un líder nato.

Salimos en procesión del pasillo de las cocinas y nos fuimos dispersando para encontrar a nuestras parejas de baile, si no la teníamos. Cedric y yo esperamos en el mismo sitio, al pie de las escaleras. Por suerte, tener a un Campeón de Torneo a tu lado y que su pareja fuera amiga de la tuya, significaba que la espera era corta.

—Ya bajan —susurró, nervioso, mi compañero de armas.

Cho y Luna bajaron prácticamente solas, pero ni falta que hacía de tener a las criticonas detrás, o a los burletas.

Y voy a decir la verdad: nunca me siento sorprendido o flipo o admiro a una persona por un cambio de imagen. Hay personas que exclaman «¡está preciosa!», como luego ocurriría con Hermione Granger, pero yo no. Yo ya sabía que Luna era preciosa, ya veía que lo era. El vestido y el maquillaje eran extras… aunque le seguían quedando geniales.

—Estás preciosa —oí decir a Cedric, cuando Cho le besó.

—Lo has hecho —dije yo, con un sentido totalmente distinto. Luna se cogió a mi brazo—. Has conseguido que el vestido quede perfecto. Ese es claramente tu distintivo.

—Gracias por darme ánimos. —Y me dio un beso en la mejilla. El chico más feliz del castillo.

Todo hay que decirlo, el vestido era del estilo de Luna: raro y fascinante a la vez. Era una cascada de volantes exagerados de bordes negros y con un interior de azul claro, más claro que el cielo, con una especie de efecto 3D con purpurina y estrellas. De tacto era muy suave, sorprendentemente, y daba la sensación de que llevara puesta una manta de verano. Sospechaba que le había echado algún hechizo, en realidad. Y la parte estropeada… Se notaba. Le habían rasgado el escote. Para tapar el desperfecto, había puesto un parche que era de un color parecido al interior del vestido, azulado, con líneas finas paralelas de color blanco (supuse para representar a Ravenclaw) y en el centro había una criatura negra de cuatro patas con alas, muy bien definida, rodeado por un halo blanco. Era un thestral, seguro. No sabía cómo lo sabía, pero lo sabía.

—Debería darte las gracias a ti. Por todo. Literalmente me has hecho ver lo invisible. El thestral me traerá siempre buenos recuerdos.

No recuerdo gran cosa del baile. Sí, sé que debería ser una de aquellas cosas que no se te quitan de la cabeza, pero precisamente por eso se me fue. Me lo pasé tan bien y estuve tan entretenido, y se me había ido tanto la olla con Luna, que no conseguí conservar gran parte de los recuerdos que creé. Busco ahora en mi memoria y todo lo que encuentro es la sonrisa de aquella Luna ricamente maquillada y las carreras para meternos todos los aperitivos que pudiéramos en la boca y tragar antes que el otro. Recuerdo retazos de lo meticuloso que fue Cedric para quedar bien en el baile inaugural, y el ruido de Las Brujas de MacBeth cuando empezaron su concierto, pero Luna y yo simplemente estábamos en un mundo distinto.

Al final de la noche, y eso sí que no lo olvidaré nunca, estábamos sentados en una escalera, a medio camino entre el comedor y el primer piso. Estábamos agotados, nos dolían las mejillas de reír, los pies de corretear y estar de pie, y empachados de la comida.

—Menos mal que mañana no hay nada que hacer. No podría moverme ni aunque quisiera.

—¿Ni siquiera para perseguir nargles juntos?

—Vale, me has pillado, eso suena divertido. —Ella susurró una risita—. Creo que este año los regalos de navidad me saben a poco.

—¿Y eso?

—Por ti. —«No tartamudees, no dudes», pensé—. Desde el inicio de curso que he sentido como si me dieras un nuevo pedacito de felicidad cuando nos vemos.

—¿De verdad? —Yo asentí. Ella estaba visiblemente ruborizada y yo no me podía creer que hubiera soltado tal cursilada—. Te voy a decir la verdad, esperaba que dijeras algo así.

Yo me giré, sorprendido. Aunque vamos a decir que era muy obvio que lo hubiera predicho, era y soy un cursi rematado.

Fue rápido y lento a la vez. Sus manos fueron lentamente a coger mis mejillas y me quedé tan prendido de sus ojos de loca, viéndolos cerrarse, que me costó darme cuenta que me estaba dando un beso. ¿Sabéis aquellos besos de peli tan repetidos, que es como si todo fuera lento y uno de los dos casi no reacciona? Pues así. Pude aceptar su beso y corresponder, pero la sorpresa y la subida de colores a la cara que me dio, provocó que apenas me diera tiempo de responder, o de intentar alargarlo.

Lo disfruté como nunca he disfrutado nada.

Cuando me di cuenta, ella ya correteaba hacia su torre. Yo volví a mi sala común, con mi cabeza vacía de todo pensamiento y sonriendo. Simplemente era tan bueno que quería asegurarme de que se quedaría ahí, y mi madre siempre me dice que para recordar algo, es mejor dormirse una vez ha pasado y lo has asimilado. Así queda grabado. Por eso no recuerdo la fiesta y sí el beso.


	4. Chapter 4

No voy a mentir, lo que vino durante los meses siguientes fue una mezcla explosiva de momentos dulces en los que me pillaba desprevenido y me besaba, y momentos agrios en los que éramos la risa de todo el colegio por el mero hecho de parecer dos unicornios de colores juntos, por las cosas que solía hacer Luna. Parecía que era un beso a cambio de un cabreo mío contra los demás.

Algunos me apoyaban, como las chicas de Hufflepuff (me encontraban adorable y dedicado a mi pareja), Cedric mismo, y algún que otro profesor curioso, pero la mayoría eran como los Slytherin, siempre buscando excusas para jodernos la vida. Empezaba a sabérmelas todas. Y algunos como Ernie, que fingían odiarme de cara a la galería, pero nos apoyaban y nos tenían cariño. Es decir, que no nos ayudaban en nada y aún teníamos que darles las gracias.

Hacia semana santa, justo antes de empezar a pasar tensión de verdad con los exámenes, estallé. Le di un puñetazo a uno de Gryffindor. No había dicho gran cosa, sólo que los raritos como nosotros no deberíamos tener hijos y que deberíamos estar en San Mungo (honestamente, me dijeron cosas peores), pero yo ya había tenido suficiente, y le di, le di pero bien. Acabó con Pomfrey. A mí me castigaron durante toda la semana de vacaciones y sólo podía ver a mi ricitos de oro si quedábamos por la mañana.

—No estuvo bien que le pegaras… pero gracias. Nunca me defienden. Podría espabilarme sola, por eso —me dijo cuando por fin estuve libre de castigos. No sabía si estaba contenta o disgustada conmigo por lo que había hecho.

—Al final no pude más, lo siento.

Aquel día llevaba la coleta a un lado, y se deslizaba hasta su pecho. Me encantaba cuando se dejaba el pelo así.

—Yo creo que, pese a todo, estamos mejor así —susurró, sentada a mi lado—. Siendo como los thestrals. ¿Crees que yo sería como soy si fuera parte del resto de alumnos? ¿O si no me molestaran? Creo que por eso te llamé la atención las primeras veces.

Hice un silencio breve, rememorando esos encuentros fortuitos.

—La primera vez que me fijé en ti, estabas en ese árbol de ahí —señalé, al campo—. Ibas con una lupa extraña intentando observar algo que no estaba allí. Sonreías como lo haces ahora, era simple. Te faltaba un zapato.

—Nargles —respondió, a lo último.

—Y uno de mi grupo se burló de ti y tú le echaste con una mano, como si te estuviera espantando lo que estabas mirando.

—¡Me acuerdo! —dijo con una risita adorable—. ¿De verdad te fijaste en mí entonces? —Yo asentí, aunque le dije que sólo tenía curiosidad. Ella se reclinó en mi hombro, sonriendo un poco más—. Esa curiosidad te ha llevado lejos. Aquel día había perdido un zapato, estaba de mal humor y la lupa detectora de criaturas invisibles se me había vuelto loca en mi bolsillo, pasando por ese árbol. Había un leprechaun bebé en una rama baja, y el resto de su familia estaba en una de las más altas, escondida. Creo que era una especie de rito de paso. Me dio pena el pobre, pero no me dejaron recogerlo.

—Siempre te pasan las cosas más increíbles. Tu mundo es genial. —Siempre llamábamos «su mundo» a todo lo que los magos comunes no veíamos. Me esperé unos segundos, relajado, y luego simplemente salió solo, sin presiones—. Te quiero.

Ella me miró con intensidad, despegándose de mí. Casi ni sonreía.

Ella ya me lo había dicho tiempo atrás, y reventé de alegría y besos en ese momento, pero no tuve valor de decirlo de vuelta. «Sería una reacción, no porque me salga del alma», le dije. Ella lo entendió y me dijo que esperaría lo necesario para oírlo de mis labios.

—Lo has hecho…

Y no me dio tiempo de nada porque atacó mis labios para callarme. El segundo beso fue más suave, como tanto me gustan. Y el tercero y el cuarto. Se me paraba el cerebro cada vez que su iniciativa nos llevaba a escenas así. Eran bastante frecuentes, y solían ser en lugares insospechados, un bosque, la salida de clase, en el gran comedor cuando estaba vacío… Siempre era todo tan inocente y delicado, y era total y absolutamente feliz.

Pero todo tiene un fin.

Cedric Diggory murió en el laberinto.

Todo el mundo entró en pánico. Harry Potter volvió con él, diciendo que El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado había regresado y… Yo le creí al instante. Él era como Luna y yo. Desplazados. Particulares. Poco comprendidos. Además, Diggory siempre me había parecido intocable, y sólo me hubiera cabido en la cabeza que le ocurriera algo malo si alguien muy poderoso se enfrentaba a él. Y es lo que sucedió.

Luna estaba a mi lado aquel día. Es otro de aquellos días borrosos. Recuerdo que me dijo que estaría conmigo para lo que hiciera falta, y tuvo que agarrarme con sus dos bracitos para detenerme y no acercarme al cuerpo del que había sido mi mejor amigo. Nunca pude verle una última vez. No me dejaron ir a su funeral. Sólo me quedé con el discurso de Dumbledore en el Gran Comedor.

La noticia se esparció como la pólvora, y Dumbledore también creía a Potter, aunque lo mantuvo en secreto hasta contactar con el ministerio. Probablemente descubrieron una conspiración, o un engaño, o algo así antes.

Yo sólo sé que el día que volvimos con el Expreso de Hogwarts fue el último día en muchos años que vi a Luna Lovegood. Los dos teníamos esa sensación cuando nos despedimos, porque estuvimos abrazados en el andén de Londres como tres cuartos de hora. Nuestros respectivos padres nos presionaban desde la lejanía, en silencio, pero nos daba igual.

—¿Me enviarás cartas?

—Claro que sí. Siempre que pueda.

—Aunque… Él haya regresado.

—Sí.

—Te quiero.

—Yo también te quiero.

—Cuando te vuelva a ver, dejaremos que los torposoplos buenos nos dominen. —Sí, le conté ese agradable pensamiento. Aunque no era nada real, a Luna le encantó y pasó a ser algo nuestro, algo de los dos.

Tenía aquella sensación amarga de cuando sabes que va a pasar algo horrible. No cuando la soltara, que también, pero sabía que una etapa nueva empezaba. Tenía la impresión de que sería muy larga para mí.

Nos besamos una última vez. No lloramos, pero si hubiéramos conocido nuestro futuro, lo habríamos hecho. Ella sonrió de esa forma tan especial y se giró hacia su padre. Me había dejado en mis manos su lupa de criaturas invisibles, la que hizo que nos conociéramos, en última instancia.

Y cumplimos nuestra promesa, aunque fue más difícil de lo esperado. Mi madre se creyó también lo que dijo Potter, y mi padre, desde Noruega, nos llamó para que viniéramos a vivir cerca de él, lejos de lo que se avecinaba. Todo el mundo nos llamaba paranoicos, pero mi madre se estresaba fácilmente y, durante ese horrible quinto año que tendría que haber sido para Luna y para mí, a mi madre le dieron ataques severos de agorafobia, por la ansiedad de que Voldemort fuera a por nosotros.

Nunca volví a Hogwarts.

Las cartas iban y venían todas las semanas, en las que Luna me contaba que se había hecho amiga de Harry Potter, y tenía cierto contacto con sus amigos (aunque Hermione, como había adivinado yo el año anterior, desprendía un aura de desdén por su cerrada mentalidad). Al principio me sentí muy celoso. Yo estaba en Noruega y ella seguía allí, conociendo a nuevas personas. Luego los celos pasaron a la envidia de poder ser capaz de luchar contra Voldemort, aunque hasta que no acabó el año y la tiranía de Umbridge, no me dijo que era con un ejército secreto en una sala secreta. Y la envidia también se fue, a su tiempo, cuando me fue contando las batallas que tuvieron en quinto y sexto año, y sus pérdidas. Siempre me contaba cosas de Potter que me interesaban, y quizás había aprendido ella a no disparar mis celos. Siempre acababa sus cartas con un recuerdo sólo nuestro, o alguna curiosidad que me hacía reír, y un «te echo de menos».

Yo nunca tenía nada que contarle, y eso me hería. Al inicio le relaté cómo mi madre y yo volamos a Noruega con un avión muggle, cómo nos instalamos en Trondheim, cerca de casa de mi padre, cómo los dos intentaron seguir con mis estudios, recordando lo que ellos habían aprendido. Cuando las cosas se pusieron realmente feas, también conté que tenía que cuidar mucho a mi madre, y tenía que acompañarla allá donde tuviera que ir, por su agorafobia. Yo también le contaba a Luna todo lo que la echaba de menos, pero toda palabra sabía a poco.

En el séptimo año de colegio, las cartas dejaron de llegar. Dumbledore había muerto, y todo el mundo era vulnerable. Yo ya sería mayor de edad en el Reino Unido, pero no en Noruega. No podía hacer nada que implicara salir del país, ni que fuera de forma muggle. Todos lo sabrían. Me sentía impotente, cuidando de mi madre, amargándome por la falta de noticias y la preocupación.

Sólo recibí una carta de vuelta cuando Voldemort fue vencido. Fui muy feliz cuando la recibí, y estuve a punto de tomar el primer vuelo e irme a ver a Luna, pero no quería dejar sola a mi madre. En esa carta, Luna se excusaba de forma muy extensa: habían cortado comunicaciones en todo el país, había llegado a estar secuestrada, había habido cacerías, y al final había participado en la reunión «de todos los buenos» (lo decía así en la carta) en el colegio, y juntos habían ayudado Harry Potter a derrotar a Voldemort. No sentí ni celos, ni envidia, ni resentimiento, sólo un enorme alivio.

Le envié una carta de vuelta diciéndole que intentaría ir a verla cuanto antes. Después de tres años… Era casi urgente.

Y sucedió justo antes de ese último año en el que tendría que haber estado en Hogwarts. Nos encontramos en Londres, y me llevó a los prados cercanos a su casa.

Ella estaba muy crecida, aunque seguía siendo yo más alto. Su pelo se había vuelto de un rubio menos intenso, como si quisiera volverse blanco y no pudiera. Su pelo había crecido muchísimo. No había perdido esa sonrisa suave, ni su mirada curiosa, pero se notaba que había madurado, que había crecido.

Yo, en cambio, parecía que me hubiera estancado durante ese tiempo separados. Era cierto que había trabajado duro para ayudar a mi madre, pero nunca peleé, nunca perdí nada más que a la misma Luna, nunca tuve la oportunidad de demostrar lo que valía y, en su lugar, permanecí encerrado, sin conocer a demasiadas personas, sin apenas poder darme un respiro de lo que pasaba en casa y en mi mente. El tiempo se había detenido en mi entorno.

Los dos habíamos cambiado un poco y no tardé en darme cuenta que no lo habíamos hecho en la misma dirección.

Pasamos dos meses juntos, viajando. Fue el segundo tiempo más maravilloso de mi vida hasta entonces, después del cuarto año en Hogwarts. Nos besamos mucho, compartimos anécdotas de cada uno durante el tiempo que estuvimos separados, recuerdos, nos susurramos cosas que habíamos pensado cuando no podíamos dormir, pasaron muchas cosas. Pero había algo que siempre estuvo allí, acompañándonos. Una nostalgia extraña. La sensación de que había pasado demasiado tiempo, o demasiadas cosas. Ella fue la primera en verbalizarlo.

—Creo que será un milagro si acabamos juntos.

—Lo será… Cada uno ha hecho una vida distinta. La sigue haciendo.

—Son dos caminos separados. Nuestra vida no está tan entrelazada como creíamos.

Y aunque nos despedimos con las mismas palabras románticas y con abrazos, aquello era una extraña ruptura en la que los dos parecíamos decir con la mirada «te quiero y te querré siempre, pero hay que dejar atrás nuestra niñez».

Mantuvimos el contacto, aunque a menos ritmo. Supe que conoció a alguien y se casó. Me dolió un poco, pero sabía que yo siempre tendría un rincón en su corazón, igual que ella lo tenía en el mío. Eso ganaba a cada sentimiento negativo. Y yo también conocí a personas, sin llegar a casarme, aunque nunca me negué el intento.

Sé que esto es extraño. ¿No luchar por el amor que sentíamos? ¿No intentarlo pese a todos los contratiempos? ¿No seguir adelante después de esos meses juntos, en los que estuvimos como si sólo hubiéramos quitado la pausa a un videojuego muggle? ¿Acaso no hay personas que han esperado mucho más y ha acabado juntas toda su vida? ¡Se podía hacer, éramos aún unos críos!

Esto no es un cuento de hadas, no es el amor mágico (valga la ironía) que todo lo supera y todo lo espera. De hecho, yo siento este amor así, pero está ahí, en ese rincón, acumulando polvo. No hace falta pincharlo con un palo para saber que está ahí. Muchas veces, con el amor, es mejor dejar que fluya, y que el azar se encargue del resto. Lo que no hice con muchas otras personas después de Luna, quería hacerlo con ella: no quería sentir que ponía una trampa para los dos y volviéramos a empezar de una forma artificial. Quería encontrar por casualidad otro árbol con otro bebé leprechaun, con mi lupa de regalo, y que Luna, por azar, pasara por allí y tuviera ella la curiosidad, esta vez.

Lo que nos dijimos al final de ese viaje era lo que sentíamos. Pocas veces soy realmente honesto con mis sentimientos porque siempre intento luchar por cada milímetro de terreno que me lleve a la felicidad aunque sepa que no la encontraré de esa forma. Pero esa fue una de esas veces. Quizás fue porque tres años, siendo adolescentes, es mucho tiempo, y dos caminos tan distintos como los que nos vimos obligados a tomar cambiaron muchas cosas. Disfrutamos de esos meses juntos, después de la guerra, sabiendo que yo no me podía quedar todo el tiempo que yo querría, que tenía que volver a Noruega, y que ella seguiría estudiando en Hogwarts y luego trabajando. La distancia se ensancharía aún más. Preferimos dejarlo siendo felices, que no alargar una lenta y dolorosa agonía.

Y así, después de casi quince años sin vernos, estoy volviendo al Reino Unido por trabajo. Queda graciosamente cerca de su casa, aunque no es exactamente allí. Como experto en detectar criaturas mágicas singulares y difíciles de controlar, me han llamado de muchos sitios, pero nunca de casa de Luna. Ella es mejor que yo en eso.

Pero hoy voy a la casa de al lado. A casa de los Weasley, la Madriguera. Y pese a lo cerca que está, sé que el destino no me tiene preparado a una ricitos de oro. Ella ya no vive donde solía.

Los torposoplos buenos no zumban al alrededor de mi cabeza, como cuando sé que ella va a encontrarse conmigo. Quizás la próxima vez. Quizás si ella aparece por Noruega. O quizás en otra vida. Quién sabe.

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No me matéis <3 pero así es como sentí que tenía que terminar. Tampoco quería perjudicar el canon en esa ocasión, ya que estaba en una particular situación a inicios de 2018 y este fic resultó una manera de sacar muchas emociones encubiertas. ¡Nos vemos en otro fic!


End file.
